entropixfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Cracker une clé Wep avec la suite aircrack-ng
Fichier:Hacker.jpg Attention vous ne pouvez faire ce test de crack wep que si vous êtes le propriétaire du réseau ou si vous avez un accord de son propriétaire. Le piratage réseau est un délit et ce tutorial n'est en aucun cas destiné à cette utilisation, il est simplement là pour vous sensibiliser à la sécurité de votre réseau. o 3.1:// Fake authentification o 3.2:// Injection de paquets * 4:// Aircrack * 4BIS:// Aircrack-ptw * 5:// Configuration de la connection wifi 5.1:// En mode console 5.2:// Avec le module Whax 5.3:// Changer son adresse mac * 6:// Trouver l'adressage du reseaux Annexes * Injection de paquets sous windows * Traduction de la faq officielle * Liste de cartes compatibles aircrack * Installation d'aircrack-ng sur un routeur linux wrt54gl * aircrack-ng Fichiers utiles * Whax, Troppix, Backtrack ... * aircrack-ng = Aircrack-ng = Pour tester la sécurité de votre réseau wifi, nous avons besoin de la suite aircrack-ng. Par contre, toutes les cartes wifi ne sont pas supportées, en gros cela dépend de leur chipset, voici une liste non exhaustive des cartes et de leurs possibilités: Liste de cartes wifi compatibles mode monitor + aircrack-ng Ce tutorial a été réalisé avec un chipset Atheros Communications Inc. AR9285 Wireless Network Adapter (PCI-Express) La suite aircrack-ng comprend plusieurs programmes dont les 3 principaux sont : * airodump-ng, le logiciel de capture de paquets, c'est lui qui scanne les réseaux et conserve les paquets qui serviront à décrypter la clef. * aireplay-ng, un logiciel dont la principale fonction est l'envoi de paquets dans le but de stimuler le réseau et capturer ainsi plus de paquets. * aircrack-ng, le logiciel de crack de clés, c'est un logiciel qui, à partir des informations capturées à l'aide d'airodump, va nous décrypter la clé. Pour de meilleure chances de réussite, il est recommandé d'avoir un ordinateur connecté en wifi sur le point d'accès cible et qu'il génère du trafic (téléchargements par exemple). ubuntu Procurez vous Backtrack (prenez la dernière version live-cd ou live-usb, actuellement backtrack 4) Si vous utilisez d'autre live cd comme Ubuntu, le fonctionnement est quasi identique mais il est tout de même conseillé de passer à Backtrack qui dispose de plus de fonctionnalités et compatibilités. Gravez l'iso sur un dvd ou créez une clé usb bootable. En parallèle, je vous conseille de créer une partition de 2 ou 3 Gio pour stocker les paquets capturés et les différents fichiers nécessaires pour le crack de la clé wep. Cette partition n'est pas indispensable mais recommandée si vous ne disposez que de peu de RAM (128 ou moins) car la distribution (backtrack ou Ubuntu) est un live cd donc les fichiers de capture sont stockés dans la ram. Le fait d'avoir une partition supplémentaire vous permet aussi d'arrêter le pc et de redémarrer sans perdre tous les paquets déjà capturés par airodump-ng. Si vous utilisez Backtrack vous tombez sur un écran de login. Le login est root, le mot de passe est toor. Attention le clavier est en Qwerty, pour mettre le clavier belge : setxbmap be Le clavier français : setxbmap fr Le clavier belge : setxbmap be Pour lancer le mode graphique (vous n'êtes pas obligés du tout), tapez : startx = Airmon-ng = Pour détecter les interfaces wifi : airmon-ng Sélectionnez celle que vous voulez démarrer avec la commande : airmon-ng start INTERFACE Exemple : airmon-ng start rausb0 ou airmon-ng start wlan0 IMAGE Ici on voit que la carte est correctement reconnue et que le mode monitor est directement activé. Le mode monitor permet de capter tous les paquets qui transitent même ceux qui ne vous sont pas adressés. (aussi appelé mode promiscuous) Dans ce cas çi, la gestion est très légèrement différente. En effet avec une unique carte, vous pouvez en créer plusieurs dites virtuelles. Lorsque vous passer votre carte en mode monitor, vous utilisez : airmon-ng start wlan0. Il va ensuite vous créer une interface monX (ou athX (X allant de 0 à 4) et vous afficher qu'il la passe en mode monitor. A partir de ce moment là vous utiliserez cette interface pour toutes les commandes suivantes. Ici mon0: Il se peut que vous ayez à démarrer au préalable votre interface avec la commande: ifconfig INTERFACE up Exemples : ifconfig wlan0 up ifconfig mon0 up ifconfig rausb0 = Airodump = Maintenant nous allons commencer à scanner les réseaux wifi avec airodump qui fait partie de la suite aircrack-ng : airodump-ng --write NOM_DU_FICHIER --channel "N°_CHANNEL" "INTERFACE" exemple: airodump-ng --write test --channel 11 mon0 Les paramètres sont: --write (ou -w) : indique que l'on souhaite enregistrer la capture, il est suivi du nom du fichier dans lequel on l'enregistre. --channell : indique sur quel channel on scanne Pour choisir de scanner tous les canaux ne précisez pas "--channel XX" et le scan se fera sur tous les channels, 1 par 1. man airodump-ng pour plus de details. Une fois lancé airodump vous obtenez ceci: IMAGE La colonne BSSID correspond à l'adresse mac des points d'accès (AP) La colonne ESSID correspond au nom du réseau (monRezoWifi, Belgacom-you-liar, WiFI-pour-tOuS, ...) La colonne PWR donne une indication de la puissance de réception, cette information n'influe en rien la puissance de réception réelle, une bonne indication est la vitesse de défilement des Beacons. La première partie correspond aux points d'accès et la seconde partie aux stations (en gros les ordinateurs qui se connectent aux AP). La colonne qui nous intéresse est la colonne des IVs, la colonne #data, c'est ces "bouts de fichiers" qui vont nous permettre de cracker notre clef wep aucun rapport avec la colonne beacons completement inutile pour le crack. Ici l'AP cible "tuto-fr.com" est le seul dont le Essid n'est pas totalement masqué. Pour plus de performance dans la capture des paquets, on relance airodump en choisissant seulement le canal ou il se situe : le 2 et en mettant un filtre sur son bssid airodump-ng --write capture_tuto -channel 2 --bssid 00:11:22:33:44:55 rausb0 airodump channel 2 Pour arrêter la capture et pouvoir entrer des commandes faites Ctrl+C. Vous êtes également obligés de stopper la capture si vous souhaitez copier une adresse mac car l'écran se rafraichi. Pour plus de détails sur airodump tapez uniquement « airodump-ng » dans la console et l'aide apparaîtra (idem pour aircrack et airplay et toutes les commandes linux) ou consultez la documentation airodump-ng. airodump channel 2 Une fois que l'on a des stations dont une qui est connecté à l'AP qui nous intéresse on doit voir les #data augmenter s'il y a du traffic et airodump nous indique dans la colonne ENC le cryptage utilisé (WEP, WPA, OPN). 'Aireplay' Certains point d'acces (livebox ...) possède un mode dit d'association, en clair un filtrage sur les adresses mac (collonne STATION). Il peut donc ï¿½tre necessaire de connaitre une adresse mac d'un ordinateur (station) déja accepté par le point d'accès car toutes les autres sont automatiquement rejetées. Pour aireplay, le programme qui va envoyer des paquets, on a justement besoin de cette adresse mac, en fait on se fait passer pour l'ordinateur qui a le droit d'accès à l'AP en spoofant son adresse mac pour pouvoir par exemple injecter des paquets ensuite. Maintenant que l'on sait que le cryptage est WEP, qu'une station est présente et qu'il y a du trafic (quelques data en peu de temps), on va lancer aireplay, un injecteur de paquets pour accélérer le trafic et surtout stimuler les IVs Il faut savoir que pour cracker la clef wep d'un réseau wifi, il est préférable qu'il y ai un minimum de trafic. Par expérience la capture de IVs est beaucoup plus rapide, et de plus ils sont plus diversifiés car le crackage de la clef wep nécessite moins de IVs. 3:// Aireplay : 3.1:// Fake authentication Pour lancer aireplay, ouvrez une nouvelle console, la première servira pour airodump-ng (laissez tourner airodump). On va en premier lieu tester l'association avec le point d'acces avec une attaque "-1" dite de fake authentication. La synthaxe est la suivante: aireplay-ng -1 0 -e ESSID -a @_mac_AP -h @_mac_station interface Les paramètres sont: * "-1 0" -1 indique une fake authentication et 0 indique le temps a laisser entre 2 tentatives (ici nul). * "-e ESSID" ici il faut remplacer ESSID par le nom du reseau colonne ESSID. * "-a adresse-mac-de-l'AP" colonne BSSID. * "-h adresse-mac-de-la-station" colonne STATION. * "interface" a remplacer par le nom de votre interface (rausb0, ath1 ...) aireplay-ng fake authentication Cette étape n'est pas indispensable, elle peut servir à tester si le point d'acces possède un filtrage d'addresse mac, mais le protocole n'est pas super fiable, il arrive que mï¿½me avec une bonne adresse mac on obtienne une erreure ou pas de reponse. Certain AP n'ont pas de filtrage d'adresse mac et vous pouvez en mettre une au hasard. Il se peut que si vous ne captiez pas très bien le signal (si le power est bas) que l'authentification succesful et l'association ne soient pas instantanées : fake auth plusieurs essais Et là l'exemple est court mais vous pouvez facilement en avoir 40 lignes . Voici un petit schéma qui vous montre les relations entre les paramètres d'aireplay et la capture de airodump : 3.2:// Injection de paquets : L'injection de paquets est la clef pour réussir un crack wep rapidemment. En effet il est necessaire de capturer beaucoup de Ivs pour trouver la clef wep (conseillé 1 000 000 pour une 128 les plus courantes) donc si on ne veut pas y passer la semaine il faut mieu stimuler le reseaux. On utilise aireplay là encore pour injecter des paquets. On modifie et on ajoute simplement quelques paramètres. L'attaque la plus prolifique pour générer des Ivs est l'attaque "-3" dite de réinjection d'ARP. La synthaxe est la suivante: aireplay-ng -3 -e ESSID -b @_mac_AP -h @_mac_station interface On peut ajouter le paramètre "-x XXX" ou XXX représente la vitesse d'injection. Par defaut 600 paquets/s. Il est conseillé d'augmenter ou de diminuer cette valeure en fonction de la qualité et de la puissance du signal de l'AP. Dans certains cas, si vous injecter trop vite, vous pouvez faire planter l'AP aussi ! Pour airodump, les IVs sont importants mais notez que pour aireplay lors d'une attaque par réinjection, les ARP le sont tout autant, se sont eux qui vont vous permettre d'augmenter la production de IVs. Aireplay vous sauvegarde donc les arp capturés dans un fichier qu'il créé à chaque fois qu'il est lancé. Ce fichier se trouve dans le répertoire à partir duquel vous avez lancé airplay. On peut réutilisez les anciens ARP en ajoutant le paramètre "-r" suivi du nom de fichier cité précedemment ou le fichier de capture (celui de airodump). Ce paramètre indique dans quel fichier lire pour voir s'il contient des ARP. Ce sont ces arp justement qui vont nous permettre d'influencer le trafic en les réinjectant. N'oubliez pas de vous placer dans le même répertoire. Pour vous éviter de tout taper, vu que la syntaxe est quasiment identique qu'avec le paramètre -1 appuyé sur la flèche haute pour retrouver ce que vous aviez entré précédemment. Les arp sont obtenus en lisant le fichier indiqué et/ou en écoutant le réseau comme le fait airodump. Dès que l'on a un arp, aireplay commence à envoyer des paquets et normalement si tout se passe bien, les IVs augmentent. aireplay-ng injection Et c'est la cas ils augmentent, regardez la colonne IVS/s qui indique le nombre de Ivs par seconde: injection commence Si l'injection se déroule bien, les Ivs augmentent mais les ARP capturés dans aireplay également: (image issue d'un autre crack) airodump-ng avec 180k Ivs Si vous ne parvenez pas à capturer un ARP, une bonne manière d'un générer un est de déconnecter puis reconnecter la station ou à partir de la station de pinguer une adresse du reseau non atribuée. On peut forcer une station à se déconnecter avec aireplay et une attaque de des-authentification (ne fonctionne pas toujours) lien Comme je disais tout à l'heure il existe d'autres attaques pour générer des Ivs et qui ne necessitent pas forcement la presence d'une station. Notamment les attaques chopchop et par fragmentation 4:// Aircrack : Sachant qu'il faut environ 300 000 IVs pour cracker une clef wep 64bits Et environ 1 000 000 pour une clef wep 128 ça va assez vite :D. Il est donc conseillé de lancer une première fois aircrack des que l'on a 300k paquets si on suppose que la clef peut être de 64 bits.(beaucoup plus courant que l'on ne le croit ...) Pour cela dans les paramètre de aircrack-ng, il suffit de rajouter -n 64, et aircrack va tenter de cracker la clef wep comme si c'était une clef 64 même s' il s'avère que c'est une 128. Ouvrez une nouvelle console et lancez aircrack. N'oubliez pas de vous placer dans le dossier contenant les fichiers de airodump si vous avez créé une partition FAT32. La synthaxe est la suivante: aircrack-ng -x fichier_capture Le paramètre -x permet de ne pas bruteforcer les 2 derniers bits. (ça accélère le crack en principe) Ensuite le dernier paramètre est le nom du fichier de capture de airodump. Vous pouvez également utiliser la syntaxe « *.cap » et « *.ivs » pour ouvrir tous les fichiers .cap et .ivs. Ce qui donnerais : « aircrack-ng -x *.cap *.ivs » Une fois lancé aircrack nous affiche tous les réseaux qu'il a rencontré, leur cryptage et le nombre de IVs correspondant. Il vous suffit d'entrer le numéro du réseau : ici 1 et de lancer aircrack. aircrack selection du reseau Et là il commence à cracker la clef wep: aircrack-ng crack de la clef en cour Pendant ce temps la capture avec airodump se poursuit et aircrack incrémente automatiquement les IVs et s'en sert pour cracker la clef wep. La, il vous suffit de laisser tourner et la clef wep devrait apparaître d'elle même si le crack fonctionne. En gros ça fonctionne statistiquement par rapport aux IVs et par un systeme de vote, plus un bit a de vote par rapport au autres bit du meme rang, plus il a de chances d'etre le bon. Et après un petit temps d'attente: aircrack-ng key found ! Si jamais cela ne fonctionnait pas, augmentez le fudge factor de aircrack en rajoutant un paramètre « -f chiffre en 2 et 10 » Exemple : « aircrack-ng -x -0 *.cap *.IVs -f 4 » Par défaut le fudge factor est à 2. Aircrack utilise 17 type d'attaques statistiques crées par Korek. Vous pouvez choisir de désactiver l'une d'entre elles les une apres les autres si jamais vous avez bcp de IVs mais que le crackage foire (je vous conseil plutot de repartir de 0 ;) ) Exemple : « aircrack-ng -x -0 *.cap *.IVs -k 4 » « aircrack-ng -x -0 *.cap *.IVs -k 12 » ... On peut bien entendu combiner avec le fudge factor Si jamais vous avez + de 3M de IVs que vous avez capturé alors qu'il y avait du trafic (bcp) et que l'attaque foire il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons : -Le réseau a changé de clef mais bon ça vous devriez le savoir puisque vous en êtes le proprio -Le fichier de capture est corrompu -Z'avez trop pas de chance :s ... 4_BIS:// Aircrack-ptw et nouvelles version d'aircrack-ng : La suite aircrack-ng est en constante évolution et des nouvelles versions sortent souvent, apportant leurs lot d'améliorations. Malheureusement, les versions de backtrack sont moin frequentes aussi backtrack n'inclu pas la dernière version d'aircrack-ng Or depuis peu, un nouvel algorithme de crack a vu le jour et il est REDOUTABLE, on peut cracker des clef wep avec 40 000Ivs (au lieu de 1 000 000 !), il s'agit d'aircrack-ptw dont les fonctionnalités sont implentées dans les dernière version d'aircrack-ng aircrack-ptw Pour installer justement la dernière version sur backtrack, il faut soit la télécharher à partir de backtrack, soit la placer sur une clef usb au préalable. Pour la télécharger, utilisez la synthaxe "wget URL". Les clefs usb sont montées automatiquement sous backtrack qui vous ouvre une fenï¿½tre vous demandant de parcourir votre clef. Copiez le fichier .tar.gz d'aircrack sur le bureau puis ouvrez une console. On va maintenant l'installer. Pour ce faire, on dois d'abord se placer sur le bureau(cd Desktop/) puis décompresser l'archive (tar zxvf aircrack-ng-0.9.tar.gz) puis se placer dans le dossier decompressé (cd aircrack-ng-0.9/) et enfin, on compile et on instale ("make" puis "make install") install aircrack-ptw backtrack 2 compilation aircrack-ng 0.9 ptw Et voilou, vous pouvez maintenant utiliser la dernière version d'aircrack-ng qui inclus aircrack-ptw Pour utiliser l'algorithme d'aircrack-ptw avec aircrack-ng, il vous suffit d'ajouter le paramètre -z à la ligne de commande d'aircrack-ng aircrack-ng -z *.cap L'attaque ptw est particulièrement efficace si l'on a beaucoup d'ARP, donc notamment si on réalise une injection d'ARP avec aireplay-ng -3. Avec aircrack-ptw, on crack facilement son reseau en 5 minutes chrono! Par contre aicrack-ptw utilise uniquement les fichiers de capture .cap et non .ivs, et il n'utilise pas tous les .ivs Ce topic sur aircrack-ptw contient un peu plus d'info et des exemples de crack ;) 5://Configuration de la connection : Bon maintenant c'est bien beau vous avez la clé wep, vous la connaissiez surement en ascii, ici, vous l'avez en hexa. Ne confondez pas les 0 (zéros )avec des o (HO) majuscules car le codage est hexadécimal, les seules possibilités sont zéro à 9 et A à F. Bon maintenant on a la clef wep, il ne nous manque plus que le plan d'adressage du réseau. Cependant, il est bien souvent inutile car la quasi-totalité des réseaux utilisent dhcp, c'est-à-dire ip automatique : vous vous connectez à l'accès point et il vous attribut une ip. Vous pouvez donc tenter de vous connecter avec windows (attention sous windows, il faut enlever les « : » entre les parties de la clef et si il y a un filtrage d'adresse mac : Changer son adresse mac sous windows ) ou alors avec backtrack qui intègre un module de connection wifi. 5.1://En mode console : Si vous passez par backtrack vous pouvez aussi le faire en mode console :D. Les commandes du mode console sont : Tout les paramètre de votre configu wireless s'affichent en tapant : iwconfig ath0 iwconfig iwconfig Passage en mode managed : « iwconfig ath0 mode managed » Configuration de la clef wep : « iwconfig ath0 key xx :xx :xx :xx :xx :xx » Vous pouvez parfaitement combiner les paramètres : « iwconfig ath0 mode managed key xx :xx :xx :xx :xx :xx » 5.2://Avec le module de backtrack 2: Pour l'utiliser vous devez d'abord passer votre carte en « mode managed » pour cela tapez : « iwconfig ath0 mode managed » Et si vous souhaiter repasser en mode monitor pour la capture de paquets il vous suffit de mettre : « iwconfig ath0 mode monitor » Si l'AP applique un filtrage d'adresse mac changez votre adresse mac et remplacez la par celle d'une station qui s'est connectée a l'AP : Changer son adresse mac sous linux Changer son adresse mac sous windows Ensuite pour ouvrir l'assistant, allez dans le menu démarrer puis choisissez « Internet/wireless assistant » et configurez pépère votre réseau. (si dhcp ne fonctionne pas essayer sous windows ou voir plus bas pour trouver l'adressage du réseau) Le module vous dira si la connection est réussie ou non. Et vous pouvez toujours tester par une commande de type : « ping www.google.fr » 5.3:// Changer son adresse mac : 5.3.1:// Sous linux : Si l'AP applique un filtrage d'adresse mac changez votre adresse mac et remplacez la par celle d'une station qui s'est connectée a l'AP : Pour se faire vous devez en premier éteindre le périphérique wifi : ifconfig ath0 down Puis pour changer l'adresse mac : « ifconfig ath0 hw ether xx :xx :xx :xx :xx :xx » (remplacer xx :xx. par l'adresse mac de la station : son bssid) Dernière étape : activation de dhcp : « dhcp ath0 » Si vous avez le retour de console c'est que c'est réussi pour dhcp (si dhcp ne fonctionne pas essayer sous windows ou voir plus bas pour trouver l'adressage du réseau) Ensuite faite un « ping www.google.fr » pour vérifier que tout fonctionne. 5.3.2:// Sous widows : Si jamais vous devez changer votre adresse mac sous windows, aller dans : « démarrer/ panneau de configuration/performance et maintenance/système » Onglet matériel puis gestionnaire de périphériques. Choisissez la catégorie carte réseau, choisissez votre carte et faites clic droit/ propriétés. Choisissez l'onglet avancé et vous devez avoir une catégorie adresse mac ou équivalente. Choisissez administrer localement et mettez la valeur d'adresse mac que vous voulez (en particulier le bssid de la station) Vous pouvez également utiliser etherchange un programme pour windows qui change votre adresse mac. Télécharger etherchange. Lancez le choisissez l'interface reseau dont vous voulez changer l'adresse physique puis entrez l'adresse mac de remplacement :D Et voila ;) 6:// Trouver l'addressage du reseau : Ici nous allons parler de wireshark, anciennement ethereal, les screen ont été fait avec ethereal il peut y avoir de légères differences Si le réseau ne possède pas de dhcp ou si le dhcp est désactivé vous devez trouver le plan d'adressage du réseau. Dans la plupart des cas il s'agit de 192.168.1.xxx avec le point d'accès 192.168.1.1 et le masque de sous réseau 255.255.255.0 Cependant il existe un moyen simple rapide et sur de connaître l'ip du point d'accès grâce à wireshark un sniffeur de réseau. Vous devez obligatoirement posséder la clef wep pour trouver l'ip Pour lancer wireshark, entrez simplement wireshark dans une cosole Configurer wireshark pour qu'il décrypte les paquet avec la clef wep que vous venez juste de trouver (sinon vous n'aurez pas les ip) : Faites : « Edit/préférences/protocols/IEEE 802.11 » (pour ouvrir protocols cliquez sur le petit triangle ensuite appuyez sur la touche i pour tomber directement sur IEEE 802.11) Et configurez la clef wep : Cochez bien « Assume packets have FCS » Confirmez avec ok puis commencez la capture : Faites « capture/options » Choisissez l'interface (ath0) Cochez la case (capture paquets in promiscuous mode) Cochez la case enable network name résolution Cliquez sur capture et la capture commence :D. Vous allez vous retrouvez avec un sacré paquets de paquets :P : Pour n'afficher que ceux qui vous intéressent appliquez un filtre dans la case filter. Un filtre de type « (wlan.bssid bssid de l'ap) && (TCP) marche du tonnerre En fait vous choisissez de voir que les paquets transportés par protocole TCP et dont le bssid est celui indiqué : Et là : Bingo, on trouve l'ip. Si vous laissez tourner un peu on peu même avoir d'autres information et confirmer l'ip : Et voila le boulot est terminé, vous avez l'adressage du réseau, l'adresse mac de la station, et la clef wep il vous reste plus qu'a vous connecter sur votre reseaux (tout ca pr ça ;) ) et passer en WPA ;). En cas de soucis, le forum de support est là pour vous aider (lisez bien le tuto quand même ;) Annexes : exemple d'un reseau OPN (non crypté) : Injection de paquet sous Windows : Il existe differents logiciels pour faire de l'injection de paquets wifi sous plateforme win32. Notamment pour les cartes à chipset Atheros: Telecharger commView for WiFi ou sur le site de l'editeur: ici Voici une liste des cartes supportées par commView Pour les cartes à chipset Prism: Download airGobbler Packet Generator ou sur le site de l'éditeur: ici Traduction de la faq officielle : Traduction de la documentation de aircrack en français. Réalisée par moi même (il risque d'y avoir donc quelques erreures de grammmaire :D) fleche FAQ AIRCRACK en français Documentation aircrack Fichiers : * Tous les driver et tout les patch anciennement publiés pour aircrack, des patchs pour les drivers, des drivers recents. * Les dll peek.dll peek.dll, peek5.sys et cygwin1.dll * Winaircrack une interface graphique pour aircrack sous windows codé par hexanium : Winaircrack * Utilitaire pour tout connaitre sur votre adaptateur wifi ou adaptateur reseau Wlandrv par Hexanium également ;) Wlandrv * Drivers windows Xp supportant le WPA pour les chipset Prism 2 avec support du WPA * Pour les drivers tout chipset regardez le guide aircrak: fleche FAQ/aircrack-cartes-compatible-airodump-aireplay.php * La liste des adresses mac de tous les constucteurs Grâce à cette liste, il vous suffit de regarder simplement les 3 premiers bit des adress mac pour trouver le constructeur LIENS Ce didacticiel a été réalisé en particulier grâce à la vidéo de Christophe Devine et surtout l'aide de aircrack. Ces sites m'ont également aidé (en anglais) : L'aide de aircrack:: fleche http://www.cr0.net:8040/code/network/ Comment installer une antenne sur la dwl-g650: Tutorial installation antenne dwl-g650 Catégorie:linux, ubuntu, backtrack, remote exploit, clé, wep, crack